


Stable-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulk loves Cupid, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Clint he always feels it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stable-Hulkeye

Bruce is perhaps the most unstable person.  
One wrong move would unleash the Hulk.  
So Bruce is constantly on edge.  
However now a days Bruce feels farther from that edge.  
The reason is Clint Barton.  
With Clint, Bruce feels stable.  
The violent storm of emotions is surprisingly calm.  
Hulk is unwilling to hurt Clint.  
Hulk trusts Clint the most,  
Who in turn trusts both of them to remain in control.  
And both don't like to disappoint Clint.  
They both feel stable around the archer.


End file.
